annie, can i ask you a question?
by blue-starryeyed-songjay
Summary: The six times Annie is asked a question, and the one time she is the asker. Finnick/Annie. oneshot.


**Because there isn't enough Finnick/Annie and they're adorable.**

**(By the way, who do you want to play Finnick, Annie and Johanna? I personally want Grant Gustin, ****Àstrid Bergès-Frisbey and Michelle Rodriguez/Mila Kunis/Naya Rivera/anyone with dark hair and eyes. Please don't ask why. I'm really interested in what you guys want though.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I mean nothing. Finnick and Annie belongs to Suzanne Collins (who is a genius by the way. I'd love for J.K Rowling and Suzanne to do a collabaration or something, but everyone would end up dead.)**

* * *

**(i)-_ her name was beautiful, and it lit up his world and he was only young, too young for love_**

School was boring, Finnick decided. He already knew most of these things, how to swim and fish and hunt for oysters. That was his favourite. Besides, the teachers wouldn't mind if he skipped school for one day- he was the best swimmer and he thinks they're getting tired of him telling everyone the answers. Finnick didn't mind the pointed glares, because _her _face brightens up whenever he tells the class something new. She likes infomation, apparently,

So it's a Friday when he skips. The sea is calm (and blue like her eyes) and the wooden pier is damp and a mahogany brown (like her hair) and the wind is quiet (almost as sweet as her voice). Everything is her.

If only he knew her name.

Finnick stands and dives off the wooden structure easily. Water was the only things he thought of. The salty taste, the feeling of droplets running down his back, the faint pounding of blood in his ears as he swims further down. His lungs burn and he races back up to the surface, leaping out like a streamlined dolphin. As the sun sets slightly and slowly, he climbs out the sea and sits on the sand.

'You're not supposed to be here.'

Finnick turns and his carefree smile falters. It's _her. _

'Neither are you.' he manages to retort.

'But you're in trouble, because you skipped school.' And her giggle (oh, her laugh!) makes Finnick chuckle along with her. It's addicting and he's only ten but he wants more, more, more.

'What's your name?' Finnick finally asks. The silence is comfortable.

'Annie Cresta.' she says. Her name suits her. _Annie Cresta._

'Annie.' he tests out her name and is surprised by the tone he uses.

'And you're Finnick Odair.'

'Yes,' he smiles, 'yes I am.'

Because he finally knows her name and the world is happier.

**(ii) _-because it's like she's swimming in a pool of tears, of his tears, of her tears, she's drowining in her fears and it's sad and it breaks his fourteen year old heart_**

The worst death to have in District Four is definitely drowning, Finnick decides as he swims towards the flailing figure.

He saw it from afar. After a particularly good day of fishing, he sits down by the pier (his place, because that's where he learnt Annie's name and oh, was it a good name) and watches the sea hug the shore lovingly. He wishes the reaping wasn't tomorrow. That's when he saw the familiar silhouette slip into the shallow sea. He watches the current carry her further into the heart of the ocean and then the quiet air is filled with her quiet screams.

Finnick's never been so proud to be the best swimmer in the year that day. His gift may save someone, and if it's _her..._

His strong arms trap Annie's flailing body and he begins to tread water, safely holding Annie's body close (and she smells like all of his favorite smells; sandalwood, oranges, fresh bread and the saltiness of the sea).

When he drags her back to the shore, she coughs a little and Finnick gasps at the water that comes out of her mouth.

'It's okay,' Finnick repeats quickly, 'it's okay, it's okay, it's okay.' His hands move to pump her chest and restart her failing heart. _Can't you swim? _

The weak heartbeat stops and _no, _Annie Cresta will not die here. Finnick moves to straddle her limp body and brings his mouth down to hers and breathes.

In. Pump.

Out. Pump.

In. Pump.

Out. Pump.

Later, Finnick will touch his mouth and smile at the faint tingle, but all he can register in his mind is that he's saving Annie Cresta, the girl from District Four who cannot swim and are her lips normally this soft, or is it just the over-exposure to the harsh air?

In. Pump.

Out. Pump.

A breath is exhaled in his mouth and Finnick shoots off Annie's body.

Her long eyelashes flutter slightly and then her eyes open. He's never been so happy to see that colour; Finnick knows that if he went to the very bottom of the sea on a perfect day and looked up, the surface of the water would be that.

(but Finnick prefers staring into Annie's eyes.)

Annie sits up and leans back. Finnick tries not to look at her wet, smooth red dress clinging to her body or her silky brown hair, or the water droplets running down to there. His eyes dart to hers and he automatically raises a hand to swipe away the tears that threaten to overspill.

'Thanks.' Annie says quietly.

'Can't you swim?' Finnick asks in reply. Annie quivers.

'I tie knots. I make nets. I cook. I don't swim.'

Finnick smiles crookedly. 'Maybe I'll teach you.'

Annie smiles back. 'Now?'

'We wouldn't want you to drown again.'

'I didn't drown. Drowning and almost drowning is different, Fin.'

'Sure. Come on, I'll show you.'

(and tomorrow Annie will knock on Finnick's door and kiss him good luck for the reaping and she kisses him again for a thank you and everything is Annie, everything is Annie and his smile is huge as he kisses her back.)

Finnick wants to ask Annie to be his girlfriend, because his heart feels like splitting and Annie can sew it back together.

But he is reaped into the Games.

**(iii)- _because you, honey, you're the sweetest thing I've ever seen, I'm lucky to have had your lips on mine_**

It's the Capitol's doing, Finnick thinks.

He won the Games five years ago and everything changed.

It turns out Annie was the one who sent the trident to Casper Shora, his mentor. It only makes his victory taste sweeter.

It was three years ago when President Snow told him gently that Annie could easily be taken care of if his citizens didn't get Finnick's body and that scares him so much that he starts going around the Capitol, flirting easily (but none of them kiss like Annie, taste like Annie and none of them can ever be like Annie).

Then her name is called and he feels like dying.

It's rigged. It's got to be. Cameras flash over to Finnick, to the fear on his face.

The Capitol loves a show.

Annie's frail, Annie's skinny and small and beautiful, she's fragile, she's anything but a Victor. Victors are strong, tall, usually 18 and a Career. The Careers will kill Annie, Finnick's sure.

_The Capitol loves a show._

But that won't happen.

That was hours ago. They're on the train now.

The door creaks open and Annie's there and oh, she looks gorgeous but now's not the time to admire her. Now's the time to mentor her, to condemn the boy to death just so Annie can live.

Finnick thinks it'll be worth it.

'I brought some hot chocolate,' Annie murmurs, looking down and Finnick's heart gently breaks in two. He reaches over to his desk and smiles.

'Want a sugar cube?' he says, aiming for seductive. Annie bursts out in laughter and Finnick joins in.

It's worth it. Annie's smiling.

(in the games, the boy is beheaded and his head flies into annie's hands and his blood splatters her face and she is never the same; finnick hates that boy and that girl from district 12 who did it, and his mouth twitches when the girl is shot with an arrow by the careers. but the smile turns to tears as he watches them loosely tie an unconscious annie to a tree with her partner's organs and his head is crudely hammered onto the opposite tree. when she awakens, the sight of his head meets her and she screams- oh how she screams. and annie is gone.)

**(iv)- _but sweetie, it's okay, come back from your wonderland, but darling, those screams aren't yours and neither is the blood_**

'Your Victor, Annie Cresta from District Four!'

Blood pounds in your ears, along with the dying screams of Reuben, your district partner. You blink and the image of his eyes staring into yours and the blood on your hands is ingrained in your eyes. Is the blood you see yours? Is it Reubens? Or is it his murderers?

You would be dead if it weren't for him teaching you how to swim that day. Finnick.

_'What's wrong, Cresta? Where's your Victor boyfriend? Odair he is!' Laughs. Ideas. Knife. Cutting. Blood. Knock. Wake. Blood. Head. Scream. _

_'She'll die here. Let's go.'_

_Water. Oh, the water._

And you wonder where that girl from District Four who couldn't swim went.

Sounds. Whirring. Screams. Blood. Knife. Cutting. Hovercraft. People.

Finnick.

'Finnick.'

'Annie!' Running. Sweeping. 'Annie, Annie, Annie.' Repetition.

Finnick!

Your hands fly to your ears, blocking the never-ending screaming.

'Annie? Are you okay?'

You sob a little. Where was the girl from District Four who couldn't swim?

'Are you okay, Annie?'

You feel like her when he talks to you.

**(v)- _baby, i think it's time that you and i heard the church bells that are ringing_**

It's a nervous habit, Finnick realises.

Moonlight hugs the sea, which licks at the sandy shore. Finnick's taken them to the place where they first met- the pier. He takes her to where she was standing when she called him out on his disappearance from school and he takes a breath.

And he lets go of her hand.

It's a simple gesture, he realises. Finnick watches the swing that Annie lets happen, the sudden desperation of Annie's eyes and it['s unbearable. The wind blows into her face, her hair is crazy, but her eyes...

They long for his hand.

(it makes him feel more wanted then the capitol citizens.)

Finnick takes a few steps back and looks Annie in the eyes.

'We met here.' Annie says quietly, voice barely heard from over the wind.

'Yes, we did.' Finnick confirmed.

'Take my hand?'

He could either say yes, and not propose properly, or say no and not propose at all. But Annie's eyes make him stride forward and take his hand.

'Annie.' he says. 'We haven't got much time.'

'Time isn't important.' Annie replies.

'It is to me.'

'Your watch must be broken.'

Finnick smiles and this is why he loves Annie. This is the girl from District Four. Not the Annie from the Games.

He reaches into his pocket and brings out a simple pearl ring. 'Annie,' he begins and tries to let go of her hand. He winces at Annie's iron grip.

'Don't let go,' she cries. Finnick nods and carefully asks her the question that's been on his mind for ages- _'Annie Cresta, will you become my wife?'_

Annie lets go of Finnick's hand and laughs oddly, before nodding.

_**(vi)- when the sun sets, then I'll tell you, when the moon rises, then I'll do it**_

'Finnick, you've got to win, you must, you must!'

'Annie, calm down, we're not going to fail; we've got Katniss and Johanna, we'll live.'

'You must!'

Annie covered her ears desperately, shrieking and occasionally striking out at the air. Finnick grabbed Annie and hugged her until her sobs subsided.

'Annie, tell me what's wrong.'

'I don't want our baby growing up in the Capitol, Finnick, so you must win!'

Finnick froze. 'Baby.'

Annie kept sobbing, her hands flat against Finnick's heavy chest. Her hair was coming out of the hairdo Katniss had done for her.

'What...is it a girl?' Finnic asked gently.

'Finnick,' Annie began.

'No, Annie, tell me.'

'It's a baby boy, it's a baby you.'

And that was the night before Finnick left for a mission with the 'Star Squad'.

**(i)- _but tell me you'll come back tomorrow, tell me you'll see me again, then my tears might stop, then my heart might mend_**

'Finnick?'

'Mmhmm?'

'Will you come back?'

'Of course. I promise.'

Kiss. Hug. Promises.

He never does return.

And you know he will. So you'll wait.

You'll wait forever and a day.


End file.
